Prelude to Disaster
by daughterofhorses
Summary: Covers Padme's thoughts on all her moments with Anakin during Attack of the Clones. Previously called 10 Years Change but it no longer fit so it needed a new name.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the genius that is Star Wars**

10 Years Change

Senator Amidala waited in the living room of he apartment for the jedi knights that were assigned to protect her for the assignation attempts that were being made on her.

She heard Ja Ja Binks babbling in the next room and picked up the name Obi-Wan. So, she thought Obi-Wan Kenobi was sent to protect me that means I might see him again 10 years is a long time he must have changed.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the distraction of two jedis walking into the room.

She greeted jedi master Kenobi and then turned to the young Padwan who was standing next to him.

Anakin Skywalker was no longer the 9 year old slave boy who she met 10 years ago when she was queen. Anakin had grown and was now much taller than her. His shoulders were broad. His blond hair was cut short but she could see the braid that marked him as a Padwan trailing over his shoulder. He was so handsome that it took her breath away. She had to remind herself she was a senator and he, a jedi nothing could ever happen between them.

"Ani? My goodness you've grown," she said thinking, grown taller and much more handsome.

"You have to," he said "grown more beautiful I mean. For a senator I mean."

Padme laughed, it was so typical Anakin, some things would never change. At least he knew how he had said it had sounded wrong.

"You haven't changed a bit," she laughed but he had changed before she just and felt slightly embarrassed when he complimented her but now she was glad he still thought he beautiful than an angle.

If he wasn't a jedi she might just fall in love with him.


	2. Assignation Attempt

**I don't own Star Wars**

**I decided to make this more than a one shot**

**Assignation Attempt **

My eyes snapped open. Right above me kneeled a very handsome jedi padwan with a lit light saber. I knew without looking over in the corner where the dead poisonous bugs lay that he had just saved my life.

His legs were straddling mine and his eyes were dark with anger and lust. I was reminded once again that this was not little Ani, this was Anakin the nineteen year old jedi padwan.

I might have noticed that Obi-Wan had flung himself out the window but how could I with Anakin's face just inches from my own. I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he shouted stay here and flung himself out the window after his master.

I knew that if I had only left my security cameras on then I might have not been seconds from being poisoned. Anakin watching me undress and sleep wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Plans

**I don't own Star Wars and never will.**

**The dialogue that is not mine that is George Lucas'.**

**Plans**

"I'm taking an extended leave of absence. It will be your responsibility to take my place in the senate. Representative Binks, I know I can count on you." I smiled at the clumsy water creature from my home planet.

"Messa honored to be taking on this heavy burden. Messa except this with moi moi humility and uh..."

"Jar Jar," I interrupted the gungan who had been my friend for ten years. "I do not wish to hold you up. I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course, milady," the gungan said, bowing to me before turning to leave.

Now that Obi-Wan had been sent by the Jedi council to find the bounty hunter who was trying to kill me, Anakin was assigned to protect me, alone. The council had told him to take me and return to Naboo. At first I had been completely opposed to the idea, but Chancellor Palpatine had ordered for me to go, so I had no choice.

Though I secretly did like the idea of us going into hiding together, there are many more important to decide for the galaxy and I wish to be there when some of those things are decided. I can't desert the republic when we need it the most.

"I do not like this idea of hiding," I said, as I stormed past him.

"Don't worry, now that the council has ordered an investigation it won't take master Obi-Wan long to find this bounty hunter." His voice was so different just like him; it was not the same voice who had asked me if I was an angel, all those years back.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the military creation act to not be here when its fate is decided."

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride, and do what is requested of us."

The words filled my ears and I realized something, that little boy from Tatooine is gone.

"Anakin, you've grown up," The words spilled out of my mouth and I realized just how true they were.

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it," he said turning away from me, towards the window.

"Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan is a great mentor," he said as he lifted a small globe using the force. "As wise as Master Yoda and as powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his apprentice." The globe came back to rest in the palm of his hand.

"In some ways, a lot of ways, I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials, but he feels that I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on."

I looked at him and saw a young man who had been given too much power to handle. Who needed time to mature but hadn't been given it. The result had made him arrogant and angry.

"That must be frustrating."

"It worse, he's overly critical, he never listens, he doesn't understand. It's not fair."

My heart went out to him, what Anakin needed was someone to love him and guide him; He needed someone to support him, to give him a shoulder to lean on. Obi-Wan was young himself when he took him on. I knew he loved Anakin but he never had a padawan before, he was only trying to do what he thought was best, but he wasn't reaching out to Anakin and giving him the love that he needed. No one was. I also felt that he had something he had been keeping to himself, that he wasn't ready to tell anyone, but needed to. In that moment, I swore to myself that I would give him the love that he needed.

"Our mentors have a way of, seeing more of our faults than we would like. It's the only way we grow," I said as I put more dresses in my trunk.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, "I know."

"Anakin," I said walking over to him. "Don't try to grow up to fast." As I said it I knew it was pointless, he was already grown up, just not yet ready to handle it.

"But I am grown up," he said, voicing my thoughts, as he stood up. Once again, I realized how tall he was. "You said it yourself."

He caught my eyes and I saw that though his hair had darkened and he had changed in every way I could imagine, his brilliant blue eyes had stayed the same. The only difference was that they were now filled with so much lust, passion, and love that it scared me.

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" although he looked completely serious, I could tell that there was a good dose of teasing behind that question.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable," I said sharply, turning away.

"I'm sorry milady," this time I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. Though he had changed, the little boy was still in there and that made me love him all the more.


	4. Journeys Beginning

**No more vacations that will draw me away from my writing.**

"Be safe Milady," Captain Typho said, concern evident in his eyes.

Thank you Captain," I responded. "Take good care of Dormé, the threats on you two now."

"He'll be safe with me," Dormé said smiling, though she was the one I was most worried about.

She turned to me and I saw to shining tears slip down her face she tried to speak but I stopped her.

"You'll be fine"

"It's not me milady, I worry about you. What if they realized you've left the capital," her worried eyes searched my own.

"Well, then my jedi protector will have to prove how good he is," I said smiling as I turned my head towards Anakin. He looked so different in the refugee clothes but much more like the Tatooine slave boy I once knew.

"Anakin, don't do anything without first consulting either myself or he council," I heard Obi-Wan say in the background, he was clearly worried for his student and close friend.

"Yes, master," Anakin responded.

"I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly milady," he said walking over to me. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I'll be most grateful for your speed master jedi," I said truthfully, the senate needed me, I should be staying.

"It's time to go," Anakin said walking to the doorway of the ship.

"I know," I said and then moved to embrace Dormé as Anakin said his goodbyes to Obi-Wan.

Anakin picked up the two large bags leaving me to carry the smallest one and we exited the ship.

"Suddenly I'm afraid," I said as we walked down the loading docks towards the ship that would take up to Naboo. It was true, I was afraid; I was going out there and leaving the senate open to whatever may come. Leaving to protect myself form a bounty hunter who wanted to kill me.

"This is my first assignment on my own, I am too. Don't worry we have R2 with us," Anakin smiled and I laughed, R2 would never let any harm come to us.


	5. Dinner Conversation

**Sorry it has been so long to update. I have been busy with my winter sport taking up all my time on the weekends and school taking up all my time during the week. I am looking for a Luke/Mara story where they are happy and then Mara gets arrested and sent to jail and then some people who want to recreate the Empire free her. That is all I remember about it but if anyone finds anything please tell me. Look at the trivia and joke later.**

**Dinner Conversations**

We ate in silence, neither one of us wanting to be the first to speak. Around us the people who we were pretending to be like were eating.

I turned as R-2 arrived with the food I had asked him to get.

"Thank you R-2," I said, graciously to the small droid before turning back to my companion.

"Must be difficult, having sworn your life to the Jedi. Not being able to visit the places you like or do the things you like."

"Or be with the people that I love."

I wasn't sure whether I was glad or not that he looked directly at me when he said that.

"Are you allowed to love?" I was mocking him a bit, but it seemed natural, the right thing to do.

"I thought that love was forbidden for a Jedi," now I was mocking him even more, baiting him, trying to draw him out of the shell of the mature Jedi that he pretended to be.

I missed the boy that I used to know, he was still there, I could tell by the flashes of him I saw when Anakin let down his shields. But he was trapped behind the mask that the Jedi had forced him into. I saw his lips turn up in a smile as he looked directly at me before dropping his head down.

"Attachment is forbidden," he heavily stressed the last words, almost mocking it, and yet retaining his sincerity.

"Possession is forbidden." He moved his head away, a signal of his distaste for what he just said before looking right at me, through me almost.

"Compassion, which I would define as unconditional love, is essential to a Jedi's life. So you might say that we are encouraged to love," the seriousness dropped away and he smiled, scorning the ridiculousness of it all.

"You've changed so much," it was true but I couldn't decide if it had been for the better or worse.

Gone was the little innocent slave boy I had known but in his place was a young man who I couldn't help but feel attracted to.

"You haven't changed a bit. You are exactly the way I remember you in my dreams."

An awkward silence filled the room, he dreamt about me, for all those years, when it was exactly what he preached to not to do. This handsome young man, dreamt about me.

* * *

Okay Trivia time. I hope some of you give it a try.

**First Lines of books:**

**(I tried to get something everyone might know, I have enjoyed all of these books and number 6. is the first book in my all time favorite series, sorry Harry Potter, though excellent is a little to fantastical to beat this series.)**

**1. "I was the first one in the family to know when Mama started going insane."  
2. "Not every 13 year old girl is accused of murder, brought to trial, and found guilty."  
3. "Who is John Galt?"  
4. "The end of the world started when a Pegsi landed on the hood of my car."  
5. "When the doorbell rings at 3 in the morning, its never good news."  
6. "James Choke hated Combined Science."  
7. "Now that I've found the way to fly, which direction should I go into the night."  
8. "I hope your reading this Mark."  
9. Twenty Minutes after the war ends, I'm watching stumpers pour up out of a frozen hole in the ground like ants from hell and praying that I keep my natural legs for another day."  
10. "Gwyn's Grandmother gave him five gifts for his birthday, his ninth birthday."  
11. A cemetary. No. No, no, no! How had he ended up here?"  
12. "The first thing you find out when yer dog learns to talk is that dogs don't got nothing much to say. About anything." **

**Joke of the Chapter:**

**(I have absoultly nothing against blonds, I know some very smart blonds and some people consider me a blond, I certinly used to be. These jokes just make be laugh and if you have a problem with them I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend anyone.)**

Three blonde friends died together in a car wreck. They found themselves standing in front of the pearly gates with St. Peter. He told them that before they could enter heaven, they had to tell him what Easter was about.

The first blonde said, "Easter is a big holiday where we give thanks, have a big feast and eat turkey."

"Nooooo," said St. Peter. "You don't get in."

The second blonde said, "Easter is the holiday that we celebrate Jesus' being born of the virgin and give gifts to each other."

"Nooooo," said St. Peter. "You don't get in, either."

The third blonde said, "Well, I know what Easter is all about. Easter is a Christian holiday which coincides with the Jewish Passover. After Jesus celebrated Passover with His disciples, He was betrayed by Judas and turned over to the Romans. They crucified Him on a cross. After He died, they buried him in a tomb and put a huge boulder in front of it."

"Very good!" said St. Peter.

The blonde continued. "Now, every year, the Jews roll the stone away and Jesus comes out. If He sees his shadow, we have 6 more weeks of basketball."

St. Peter fainted!


End file.
